We were Fated to meet
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: A hurt Mikan leaves Japan to start a new life, gain new friends and go through a lot of pain meeting the one she was trying to forget once again. Will she keep up the fight or fall for him all over again. Will she keep herself hidden behind her façade or will she learn to forgive and forget?
1. Betrayel-Surprises

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_Mikan Y. (14) Nonoko A. (15) Kitsuneme (15) Nate L. (15)_**

**_Natsume H. (15) Hotaru I. (14) Kokoro Y. (15) Hollie M. (14) _**

**_Youichi Y. (13) Ruka N. (15) Anna Y. (14) Aoi H. (13)_**

**_Tsubasa Y. (16) Rei Y. (23) Ryan C. (15)_**

_CH: 1_

_Mikans POV: _

"Mikan do you want to transfer to America to train alices" uncle Kazumi asked me "Uncle can I have a bit more time I want to know if the others will agree with it or not" I said as confidently as I could. I walked out of the room and looked for the others; it was break so I went to our class and realised that the gang was there.

Then I heard Ruka say "I'm so glad that Mikans gone she's so noisy she keeps waking up my bunny" and then Hotaru started "Yes, the baka keeps making me help with her homework when I have inventions to work on which are more important than her". Then Koko and Kitsu said "People say were annoying, but she's MORE than that" I could hear their emphasis on more and that hurt but, then I heard Anna and Nonoko "She ruined my cooking" Anna said spitefully "she dropped so many chemicals in my lab how am I going to pay for that?"

I was even more shocked when I heard Natsume say "Why did I ever fall in love with her I wished leave" I knew Natsume was cold but not that cold. Then I saw him kiss someone I thought he'd never kiss LUNA! They don't want me was all I kept thinking then I realised that the offer my uncle had given was still available.

I ran and ran trying to hide the tears I ran passed Narumi-sensei until I reached the high-school section and ran to my uncle's office. I burst through the door trying to hide my tears with my bangs I ran to my uncle and hugged him saying "I accept" My uncle suddenly patted my head and asked "Mikan what did they do?" I didn't want to tell him so I changed the subject "uncle I haven't seen Tsubasa-senpai or Youichi-kun in weeks where are they?" uncle then hesitated but then said "urgh... I have a confession there all your brothers and so is persona AKA Rei and there in America waiting for you!"

I was so surprised I blacked out soon I woke up in the infirmary, but not in Gakuen Alice' infirmary. I stood up and saw Tsubasa, Youichi and Rei I ran towards them and hugged them 'til we all fell on the floor laughing, except Rei.

We discussed what happened in Gakuen Alice and they explained while I was knocked out cold they packed my stuff and we went to the airport. I also told them I wanted a personality change and appearance change so I dyed my hair black with red streaks and let it loose.

_Normal POV:_

Mikan looked for Tsubasa since he said he would show her around then she saw a figure like Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru, but the girl had blond hair and had blue eyes.

The Ruka look-alike had red hair and brown eyes, and the Natsume look-alike had the same features, but had green eyes. The girl came up to Mikan saying "Are you new. Want us to show you around?" Mikan nodded "I'm Hollie Malone that's Nate Lanent the obnoxious dude and this is Ryan Clarke the red-head. OH wand what's your name?" Mikan acted kind of coldly and said "Mikan Yukihara" Nate smirked at her action Ryan Smiled and Hollie giggled "'Kay let's goooo~!"

This was my new life another chance!

**AN: I hoped you like my first story ill post the next one soon or maybe today just keep checking !**


	2. Coming Back

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_Mikan Y. (14) Nonoko A. (15) Kitsuneme (15) Nate L. (15)_**

**_Natsume H. (15) Hotaru I. (14) Kokoro Y. (15) Hollie M. (14) _**

**_Youichi Y. (13) Ruka N. (15) Anna Y. (14) Aoi H. (13)_**

**_Tsubasa Y. (16) Rei Y. (23) Ryan C. (15)_**

**_CH: 2_**

_After Mikan Left in Japan: _

_Hotaru's: POV_

I walk to class surprised that the baka isn't there making a commotion. It was then the end of the day so I asked Nogi if he saw Mikan "Nogi have you seen the baka? I haven't since yesterday!" Nogi just said "No" then I asked Natsume he just said "hn" Then the gay blond walked in that was weird he'd usually frolic in like an idiot.

Then suddenly "SHUTUP AND GET BACK TO YOUR DESKS!" everyone ran back to their desks scared of Narumi's new personality change. It was silent so I broke it "Sensei where's Mikan-"Then he started to cry while saying "YOU DIRTY PEOPLE DRIVE HER AWAY TO AMERICA WHYYYY~ WHY MY DEAR MIKAN!" when I heard him say America my feet automatically ran to the High school principles' office as did Natsu-baka and Nogi-aho .

We burst through the door and there was Mikans uncle with a sad look upon his face "Your the reason why he left I can tell by the way Mikan looked at me when she said she accept!" I felt water coming to my eyes and I fell to the ground I saw Nogi crying and Natsume standing there with his bangs covering his eyes...

_Natsume/Hotaru/Ruka's POV_

It was our faults...

_Present in a America Normal POV:_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH" Hollie and Ryan screaming and trying to escape, while Mikan and Nate just stood in a tree away from their fan girls and boys. It had been 2 years exactly since Mikan moved to America a lot had changed she had new best friends and a new bf, Nate then grabbed Mikan by the waist and whispered in her ears "I think we need to find them ... A" Mikan blushed and chased him after saying more like screaming "PERVERT~!"

_Mikan POV:_

Later that day Tsubasa and Youichi running up to me saying "MIKAN -pant- MIKAN -pant- Were go -pant- ing back to -BREATH- TOKYO! TOMORROW!" I was so shocked I was going to faint, luckily Nate caught me and said "I'll get to meet those people who hurt you" he smirked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I smiled back to him the smile I rarely used and he blushed I saw it and smirked.

A day went past and it was the day me, Nate, Hollie, Ryan, Youichi, Tsubasa and Rei would go back to Tokyo. We packed our stuff and headed for the taxi to take us to the airport, we had to run really fast because our fan girls/boys.

Few minutes later we met our taxi driver and we told him all in sync "DRIVE" as soon as we got in.

_Back in Japan Natsume POV:_

So tired of Luna trying to seduce me how did I ever get with her, I wonder what Mikans doing now. I walked back to class trying to avoid my fan girls.

Then I heard the bell and I knew I was going to be late.

As soon as I was outside I heard the gay teacher say something that made my heart skip a beat "Mikan's coming back!"

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	3. Her Happiness

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_Mikan Y. (16) Nonoko A. (15) Kitsuneme (17) Nate L. (17)_**

**_Natsume H. (17) Hotaru I. (16) Kokoro Y. (17) Hollie M. (16) _**

**_Youichi Y. (15) Ruka N. (17) Anna Y. (16) Aoi H. (15)_**

**_Tsubasa Y. (18) Rei Y. (23) Ryan C. (17)_**

**_CH: 3_**

_Mikan's POV:_

We were now in the plane Nate and Hollie fell asleep during half of the flight, the other half were spent either watching or eating or going to the toilet. When we were finally in Tokyo airport Ryan had to carry Hollie into the cab.

When the taxi cab reached Gakuen Alice I noticed how bigger it was than Alice Academy, then I saw two figures standing by the gate it was Narumi-sensei and Yuu Tobita. We all came out of the cab and I introduced my friends to Narumi and Yuu.

An hour passed and it was time to go to class, Narumi said to wait for his signal.

_Narumi POV:_

Mikan's back was all I wanted to say, but I had to let her introduce her self and her friends. So I just jumped into the room after I explained everything to Mikan and her new friends. "MINNA WE HAVE NEW STUDENTS AND AN OLD FRIEND"

_Nate POV: _

We heard the gay finish his sentence so Mikan lead us in.

_Back to Mikan's POV:_

We walked in some people gasped; some boys and girls had hearts in their eyes while me and Nate smirked, Ryan and Hollie smiled.

I introduced myself "I'm Mikan Yukihara 16, taken by that jerky-perv there * I pointed at Nate* I have the nullification Alice and steal and insertation".

Nate then said "Nate Lanent 17, taken by that girl with a great face *and he winked at me* I have the water and ice Alice".

Hollie said "Hollie Malone 16, hurt my friends and I will hunt you DOWN! Oh and I have the telekinesis Alice" her face became really cold, Ryan sweat dropped "I'm Ryan Clarke 17, I'm sorry for my friends behaviour, but do anything that hurts them you'll have to deal with me! I have the Voice pheromone Alice".

Narumi clapped his hands and said "Since there are no people to partners left for you to pair up with you pair yourselves up! Free period JA-NE!" He then jumped off! Nate held me by the waist and made the room cold by glaring at anyone who dared stare at me, what I didn't notice was half of the room was cold and the other was hot caused by a certain person

_Natsume's POV:_

That boy _NATE_ dare touch my Mikan he's in a heck of a lot of trouble. Then I saw Mikan walk past me and sat at the back with her new friends. Then when I looked back I saw _NATE _kiss Mikan, luckily it was a 2 second kiss until Mikan lead him on more and it became a 15 second kiss.

FLASH!

Hotaru was taking pictures and had yen signs in her eyes!

_Hotaru's POV:_

The baka was back I took pictures of the two kissing and suddenly I felt warmth on me, the baka was hugging me and tears were coming out of her eyes. She whispered "Hotaru I missed you so much, I'm so sorry for leaving and I forgive you!" Then I felt water falling from my eyes and hugged her tightly, I then replied "its okay so long as you're here baka I missed you too!"

I then saw her new friends smile as if they were saying to me 'Thank you'

**AN: SORRY for the late update DX buts chapter 3 is up and posted Cya soon**


	4. Jealous

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_Mikan Y. (16) Nonoko A. (15) Kitsuneme (17) Nate L. (17)_**

**_Natsume H. (17) Hotaru I. (16) Kokoro Y. (17) Hollie M. (16) _**

**_Youichi Y. (15) Ruka N. (17) Anna Y. (16) Aoi H. (15)_**

**_Tsubasa Y. (18) Rei Y. (23) Ryan C. (17)_**

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_CH: 4_**

_Hollies POV:_

Mikan looked so happy when she hugged and made up with Hotaru now I just hope she'll forgive her other friends.

The next 2 days went well Mikan made up with most of her friends except you know who! We all went to the town centre.

To buy howalon for a special someone and Mikan stopped and said "oh I forgot something I'll see you guys at the restaurant!" so we all waved goodbye and walked on without her.

Mikan's_ POV:_

I ran back to the last shop we went to because I forgot my notebook where I kept all my doodles as soon as got into the shop I went to the last place I was were I had it 'Where could it be?' I asked myself. I panicked and looked everywhere until I saw SOMEONE holding it in there hand it was... LUNA she smirked and said "If you want it back stay away from Natsume" I smiled back saying "If I wanted him back I'd be saying that to you, but I'm not you can keep him I have Nate" I snatched my book and walked to the restaurant.

SMACK!

Luna hit me on the back and I fell to the floor. She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to the closest alleyway, she punched, kicked and slapped me, suddenly she stopped and she said "how dare you say that about Natsume you know how much he cares about you how much I envy you he doesn't deserve you, you aren't even pretty why does he always think about you ... YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

She was about to punch me until someone grabbed her hand I gasped and saw Nate and everyone I ran towards them and hugged Hotaru. Nate told Luna "touch her and you'll have a price to pay" and with that he dropped her red hand.

**Next Day**

_Natsume's POV:_

Mikan walked in with scratches and bruises I wonder who did that to her it might've been Nate, I looked and saw Nate wasn't there so I looked for him in the corridor and I saw him. I pushed I'm to the wall and punched him then we started fighting.

People surrounded us when we got outside he was pretty good he dodged most of my punches and when we used our Alices it made an explosion.

Then we realised there was someone on the floor it was Mikan.

"Mikan!" Me and Nate shouted in unison. Everyone who watched us gaped. I heard some say "How could they not see or hear her saying Stop She even nullified there Alices"

_Nate's POV:_

I'm so stupid how could I not see or hear Mikan saying stop now look what I've done.

I carried her and ran to the infirmary and Natsume followed, I called the others and waited in the waiting room.

_The others POV:_

Nate called saying he and Natsume had a fight and Mikan being knocked out what happened, how's Mikan?

_Mikans POV:_

I woke up in the infirmary and saw everyone crowding around my bed even Natsume then BANG! My door swung open it was Luna she stomped towards me and shouted "YOU SHOULDVE DIE BUT NO! NO I'LL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!" and with that Luna pushed the others out the room and locked it and pulled out my cord.

I heard everyone banging on the door shouting "LUNA LET US IN, MIKAN! MIKAN!"

CRASH!

**AN: SORRY for the late update DX but chapter 4 is up and thnx for the reviews i still more to add woooh~ soo hard but exciting!**


	5. AN: NOTE

People are telling me to do a different ending I wont do that yet because its a NatsumexMikan but i'll put an ALTERNATIVE ENDING CHAPTER if you want review and ill see what i can do


	6. Beach-Missing

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_Mikan Y. (16) Nonoko A. (15) Kitsuneme (17) Nate L. (17) _**

**_Natsume H. (17) Hotaru I. (16) Kokoro Y. (17) Hollie M. (16) _**

**_Youichi Y. (15) Ruka N. (17) Anna Y. (16) Aoi H. (15)_**

**_Tsubasa Y. (18) Rei Y. (23) Ryan C. (17) Yuu T. (17) Sumire S. (16)_**

**We Were Fated to Meet**

_CH: 5_

_Mikans POV:_

My room was covered in broken glass and there was Nate and Natsume standing there glaring at Luna who right now was on the floor shocked at who did that she then cracked and screamed " NATSUME HOW COULD YOU THIS GIRL BROKE YOUR HEART WHY DO YOU STILL CHOOSE HER AND YOU NATE WHY HER ASWELL IM BETTER LOOKING!"

The boys looked at each other and back to me then to Luna and smirked then my mouth and Luna's mouth dropped at what we both heard in unison "because we love her!"

After that I fainted.

_Nate POV:_

The look on Luna's face was priceless she screamed at Natsume saying that they were breaking up and I took a glance at Mikan and I saw her lying do on the bed knocked out.

I ran to her and woke her up; her face looked like an angel. When she woke up she had a poker face and stared at me and Natsume and then giggled and I guess she realised everything wasn't a dream.

3 days after the incident

We were all back in class then Naru-gay-sensei jumped in as usual, and then he showed a gold envelope and shouted "CLASS I GOT OUR PRIZE FOR ENTERING THE COMPETITION LAST YEAR, the students who weren't here last year will still come. NOW LETS TAKE A LOOK" he ripped it open and screamed.

_Hotaru POV:_

_BAKA_

The gay teacher was making too much noise from screaming so shot my baka canon at him.

I picked up the envelope and scanned through the text and saw;

Class 4-a have won 1st prize which is a _free trip to the **beach.**_

I said calmly to the class "were going to the beach" the class then cheered.

I then realised what happened when I went to the beach with the _Baka _she couldn't swim I hope she can swim now.

_Mikans POV:_

When Hotaru said Beach I froze and remembered what had happened.

**_*flashback*_**

_I was at the beach with Hotaru, Subaru and my grandpa and I was swimming out to sea and there was a wave, a huge one, and it pushed me to the bottom and I drowned. Hotaru had to call for an ambulance while Subaru-nii dived in to fetch me._

_I promised my grandpa that day I wouldn't go to the beach._

**_*end of flashback*_**

_Normal POV:_

**AN: In this part I'll do a bit of their friends**

The day for the beach

Mikan, Hollie, Hotaru and the rest of the girls were getting changed and the boys were impatient and broke down the door, to find the girls holding their stuff standing looking as if they were going to open the door, but molesters broke it down to spy on them.

Mikan wore a red and orange polka dot bikini, Hotaru wore a purple tankini and Hollie wore a blue full swimsuit. Ruka, Ryan, Nate and Natsume were blushing; but unlike Ryan and Ruka they hid it with their bangs.

The girls giggled and walked out, Koko nosebleed when he saw permy so did Kitsu when he saw Anna, Yuu fainted when he saw Nonoko.

The girls decided to play volleyball and the boys agreed:

Red Team:

Natsume, Hotaru, Ryan, Anna, Sumire and Koko

Blue Team:

Mikan, Nate, Ruka, Nonoko, Hollie and Kitsu.

After 3 games it was a tie.

Later the boys went to get the girls some drinks and the girls started "So Mikan do you still have feelings for Natsume?" asked Anna, Mikan blushed and the girl's wooted except Hotaru.

Mikan gathered some courage and said "I do, but, I also like Nate he was there for me!" what The girls didn't know was the boys were back, the boys nudged Natsume and Nate and the two glared at each other... AGAIN!

_Mikans POV:_

Everyone started to go for a swim and they asked if I wanted to come and I said "no... urgh no thanks" but they would only take yes as an answer so I did. I got used to the water and it was soon sunset, Narumi-sensei called us in and I was swimming 'til another wave came and pushed me down to the bottom.

_Narumi POV:_

Okay 1,2,3,4... 29 wait where's Mikan? "Children look for Mikan I can't find her" I started to panic I had lost the HSP's niece he's going to kill me. I looked high and low everywhere until I heard koko say "Sensei isn't that Mikans sun bed" and he pointed to where Mikan was, but wasn't.

I called everyone and said "EVERYONE HELP ME MIKAN COULD BE DROWNING UNDER WATER HURRY BEFORE SHE DIES!" that got everyone's attention especially two boys...

**AN: I tried to make my chapter longer XD hope you enjoyed stay tuned!**


	7. Old Feelings

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_Mikan Y. (16) Nonoko A. (15) Kitsuneme (17) Nate L. (17) _**

**_Natsume H. (17) Hotaru I. (16) Kokoro Y. (17) Hollie M. (16) _**

**_Youichi Y. (15) Ruka N. (17) Anna Y. (16) Aoi H. (15)_**

**_Tsubasa Y. (18) Rei Y. (23) Ryan C. (17) Yuu T. (17) Sumire S. (16)_**

**We Were Fated to Meet**

_CH: 6_

_Natsume's POV:_

Mikan… I looked everywhere I saw Nate panicking, then my ears pricked up and ran to the water and dived in I also saw Nate do the same thing. We kept diving and diving to see if we could find Mikan and then I saw a figure… it was MIKAN! I called Nate and we rushed to her we pulled her towards us and swam to the shore.

We called everyone and Sumire shouted "CPR! Hurry" I saw Nate leaning in so I put my hand over his face and pushed him down _no one could touch my Mikan but ME_. I placed my mouth onto her mouth and I blew in air. I pressed both my hands onto her chest and pushed repeatedly for 30 seconds and repeated these actions until. *cough* *cough* Mikan awoke she was smiling at me and then to Nate and pulled us both down, she was hugging us both until...

"THE BUS IS GOING TO LEAVE US HURRY!" Narumi shouted everyone fussed about looking for their stuff and ran to the bus.

_Next week_

_Normal POV:_

Mikan was running away from Hotaru who was rapidly shooting baka fists at Mikan, luckily she dodged **Most **of them. Mikan saw the northern forest and ran into the forest and hoped Hotaru didn't see her which she didn't. "Phew all of that for just losing a couple of photos." Then Mikan heard Natsume's voice.

_Mikans POV:_

"Ruka what should I do I can't let go of Mikan I need her back!" then Ruka started "But Natsume, Nate has her you need to wait 'til she dumps him-"Then Natsume cut in and said "Or make her fall in love with me more than Nate!" when I heard that sentence my heart beat went faster I knew I had Nate, but this old feeling really got to me.

I ran towards Nate's dorm, when I reached the door I heard Nate say "Mikan is so important to me Ryan I don't want to lose her to Natsume I know she has feelings for him I just wish I could be enough to replace him!"

I burst through the door after he finished and screamed "NATE!" he just stared at me with one eyebrow up I started to cry and say "Nate I... I... I'm sorry we need to break up... I still love Natsume" I saw Nate's face drop and he said "Mikan are you sure you know what you're doing... if you do I won't mind, but if he hurts you I won't hold back anymore!" I could hear in his words he was hurt I ran up to him and hugged him I felt him jump like he didn't expect that.

_Nate's POV:_

When Mikan said that my heart tore into pieces and when she hugged me it made me jump, then she whispered in my ear "If I ever need your help you'll always be one of the people I'll go first to because you're my special friend!" I smiled and she left.

A few hours later I saw Mikan holding _HIS_ hands and I could feel my knuckles crack.

As soon as Mikan left him I stormed towards him and threw a punch and since it was from behind he couldn't doge it. I can't control myself what is this darkness...

_Natsume's POV:_

I felt someone punch me from behind and I collapsed on the ground and I rolled to see who it was it was Nate!

I got up and started throwing punches back "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" I shouted, but no response I looked in his eyes and saw his eyes were a duller colour than before.

We kept punching even when some other students started shouting to the teachers "SENSEI! NATSUME AND NATE ARE FIGHTING AGAIN!" Some teachers tried to break us apart but I put a circle of fire around us and Nate did ice spikes to keep them from trying to stop us.

We kept fighting until I felt woozy and I saw Nate collapse after that I blacked out too.

But before that I saw my flames and Nate's spikes go down and I saw Mikans face in horror.

**AN: I tried to make my chapter longer and sorry for not uploading earlier my next chapter is coming today aswell hope you enjoyed stay tuned!**


	8. Other side

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_Mikan Y. (16) Nonoko A. (15) Kitsuneme (17) Nate L. (17) _**

**_Natsume H. (17) Hotaru I. (16) Kokoro Y. (17) Hollie M. (16) _**

**_Youichi Y. (15) Ruka N. (17) Anna Y. (16) Aoi H. (15)_**

**_Tsubasa Y. (18) Rei Y. (23) Ryan C. (17) Yuu T. (17) Sumire S. (16)_**

**We Were Fated to Meet**

_CH: 7_

_Mikans POV:_

When I saw Nate and Natsume on the ground I knew they fought and I knew it was my fault I knew I shouldn't have come back I panicked I looked for Youichi... Tsubasa... Re- DARKNESS

_Tsubasa POV:_

I was walking around the campus and heard about the fight I ran towards the scene and there I saw Mikan walking around like a zombie I ran towards her, but when I reached her, her eyes were dull and not bright hazel. Then she pushed me to the wall, but it looked like she didn't put much effort in it.

She had a lot of power coming out of her she started to smile, but not bright and cheery more like creepy and malicious. She turned her head to me and said "Follow the darkness!" Then suddenly she started laughing like a crazy woman and ran off.

I then realised the other side if Mikan had just broke loose.

I ran towards Rei, but he wasn't there so I went to Uncle Kazumi's office.

_HSP's POV:_

When I saw Tsubasa burst into the room I knew something was up I asked "what happen-" He answered "MIKAN **SHE'S **FREED HERSELF!" My eyes widened at what happened I told him to call THEM.

_Youichi's POV:_

I saw Mikan-nee running around and she came to me with a twisted look on her face she then said while laughing "FOLLOW THE DARKNESS!" and after that she laughed really darkly and it scared me so I ran down (**AN: Mikans OOC side mehehehhe) **

_? POV:_

I saw Youichi running away from Mikan and that made my job a little easier I wrapped her in my arms and whispered in her ear "Calm down _Minako_ you're going to hurt Mikans body!" then she smirked and responded.

"Then have you gotten me a better and powerful body for me to go to?" I smiled at that and said "No not yet... But how about me!" and with that she giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

I felt there were pairs of eyes looking at me it was Kazumi, Rei and Tsubasa. I turned towards them and said "Minako is calm for now just wait for me and Haru to lock her up. Then Kazumi spoke "Why now, why did she choose now?" I shrugged and walked off to find Haru.

**AN: I tried to make my chapter longer and sorry for not uploading earlier hope you enjoyed stay tuned!**


	9. Confession

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_Mikan Y. (16) Nonoko A. (15) Kitsuneme (17) Nate L. (17) _**

**_Natsume H. (17) Hotaru I. (16) Kokoro Y. (17) Hollie M. (16) _**

**_Youichi Y. (15) Ruka N. (17) Anna Y. (16) Aoi H. (15)_**

**_Tsubasa Y. (18) Rei Y. (23) Ryan C. (17) Yuu T. (17) Sumire S. (16)_**

**We Were Fated to Meet**

_CH: 8_

**We Were Fated to Meet**

_CH: 8_

_? POV:_

I saw Haru and ran to him he smiled and said "Let's get our Minako back it's been to long" I nodded and ran towards 2 boys with raven hair, but one had blue eyes and the other crimson we asked "Have you seen a girl called Mikan?" they nodded and we told them everything so that they didn't get the wrong idea. They pointed to a tree and we saw a figure laying there.

I ran to Mikan and Kissed her on the cheek and the boys whom we just met Stared at me in horror but snapped out as soon as they saw a spirit it was the spirit of my late sister Minako. She smiled and said "Fine I'll move on to the next life, but what about you I wanted to wait for you guys" she started to cry I comforted her and said "If you want you can use your spirit Alice to take us with you now" Minako nodded and I saw my body collapse while my spirit was with Minako "Haru-nii **Kukai-nii** I missed you" when she said that we pulled her in for a hug and we saw a light we went towards it and...

_Mikan's POV:_

I heard shouting someone was shouting my name I opened my eyes and saw Youichi, Tsubasa, Rei, Natsume, Nate and everyone around me we were in front of the Sakura tree, everyone smiled and I smiled back they pulled me up and I asked "Can we go to town and eat at a restaurant?" Everyone nodded and agreed I jumped for joy since it felt like ages since id eaten.

When we are at the restaurant I felt Natsume snake his hand onto my waist and say "Hey, I want some dessert." I felt myself blush and I swear I could feel someone glaring at me and Natsume. I said "NATSUME NO-BAKA-" And I felt his lips on mine I pushed him away and touched my lips he smirked and I said "HENTAI!" And I ran to Ruka, Ryan and Hollie.

_Natsumes POV:_

I saw Hollie and Ryan glare at me and I saw Ruka there sweat dropping. I sat in my seat and patted the seat next to me Mikan just sat with Nate that got me angry "MIKAN HERE NOW!" Then I saw her tense up she said to Nate "see ya!" and she sat on my right side I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she glared at me.

_Nates POV:_

Man I hate Natsume Why did he have to take Mikan away from me. I walked out of the restaurant and saw... Persona he told me to get Hollie and Ryan I asked 'Why should I' He smiled and said "If you want Mikan to hate you I will show her what you did" He held a photo and I ran back in and told the two to come with me. They didn't care and came Rei then said "Since you guys are actually from America you have to go back in... a week"

I saw Hollie start to cry and Ryan comforting her I thought 'So I wont see Mikan Anymore that's great huh?' Hollie said " We cant leave we need Mikan!" My heart tore when I remembered Natsume had her. Maybe if I forget Mikan and ignore her 'til we go then I can handle the rest of my life without her. I covered my eyes with my bangs and walked back to my dorm.

_Mikans POV:_

I watched the whole scene and when I saw Hollie fall to the ground I left my seat and ran to her I helped her get back to the restaurant I then noticed Nate wasn't there so I ran outside and I saw him walking away I called for him, but he didn't turn around I called him and ran to him. I heard him say "Mikan... We are leaving in 7 days don't make this harder for me please. Although I love you I have to forget you or I'll die like this" I hugged him and said "NATE DONT FORGET ME PLEASE YOU HELPED ME SO MANY TIMES I WONT FORGET YOU EVEN IF YOU FORGET JUST REMEBER I LOVE YOU!"

I covered my mouth and realized what I said he smiled and said "I know what you mean I'll miss you Mikan and I know you love me, but not in the way I love you" I smiled trying not to cry. I hugged him and said If your leaving in 7 days let's use those days just us 4 like before.

**AN: I tried to make my chapter longer and sorry for not uploading earlier hope you enjoyed stay tuned!**


	10. Our week together(1-2)

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_Mikan Y. (16) Nonoko A. (15) Kitsuneme (17) Nate L. (17) _**

**_Natsume H. (17) Hotaru I. (16) Kokoro Y. (17) Hollie M. (16) _**

**_Youichi Y. (15) Ruka N. (17) Anna Y. (16) Aoi H. (15)_**

**_Tsubasa Y. (18) Rei Y. (23) Ryan C. (17) Yuu T. (17) Sumire S. (16)_**

**We Were Fated to Meet**

_Still Mikans POV:_

I told the others and they understood, but I heard a certain person mutter under their breath.

_Hollie/Ryan/Nate's POV:_

I can't wait we'll have a whole week with Mikan before we go just like in the good old' times I'm sure we'll miss her.

Start of the week

_Ryan's POV:_

I saw the old gang and I ran up to them and since it was summer break we had no class. I waved to them and they smiled Hollie then asked "Where are we going first?" Mikan then suggested the theme park. We all nodded and she led the way.

_Hollies POV_

It was our first day of our last week in Gakuen Alice and with Mikan. We were going to the theme park; while we were on our way we were deciding which ride to go on first. When we arrived we ran to the tallest roller coaster and lined up. Me and Mikan were at the front and the boys behind us.

The ride started and me and Mikan screamed every time there was a loop and the boys laughed when we came down.

The next ride the boys chose it was the haunted house me and Mikan were scared she held onto Nate while me on Ryan. When it was the end a face popped up and Me and Mikan screamed while running out, glad it was over.

After a couple more rides me and Ryan left the two alone to get food.

_Mikans POV:_

I smiled at Nate and he smiled back he then broke the silence his bangs covering his eyes saying "Mikan why don't you come back with us" I could hear the sadness in his voice. I didn't speak until I said "You guys helped me get back with my other friends-" He then said "But weren't they the ones that hurt you Mikan please" He held my hands and looked at my eyes. Those Dark blue eyes stared in mine.

When Hollie and Ryan came back Nate let go and changed, he smiled at them and said "so after lunch where to next?" Hollie said "I'm poofed out can we watch a horror film in our dorm" I nodded and we left after eating.

_Nate's POV:_

I was sad that Mikan rejected me, but glad I had her with me and not NATSUME. We walked back to my dorm since I had the horror films. Mikan went to make popcorn I prepared the movie and Ryan and Hollie went to set up our seating place.

We sat on the pillows me at the end next to Mikan then Hollie and Ryan. Half way through the movie Hollie and Mikan refilled the popcorn.

Later I felt Mikan hug me she was scared I smirked and hugged her back, she relaxed and went to sleep. The other two fell asleep after and I took the CD off and went back to sleep with Mikan.

_Mikans POV:_

I woke up and saw Nate's face so close to mine I backed up and woke him and Hollie and Ryan. I apologised and asked what we were going to do today. Hollie yawned and said she'll think about it after she showered she asked Nate and he didn't mind. I went to mine and Hollies room to get our clothes and I showered in Nate's room, not forgetting to lock the door.

After my shower I changed and the gang were eating breakfast. Ryan suggested we could go swimming at the beach today I smiled and though it was a good Idea the boys then went into a corner plotting something, now I wish I didn't agree to the idea!

_Nates POV:_

I told Ryan that we should pick the girls swim suits and Ryan blushed while nodding I smirked and strolled back to the girls I said "We will go if we choose you're swim wear" I heard Mikan curse under her breath and Hollie face palm herself.

The girls took about 5 minutes to agree, so we had to go shopping

**AN: Whoo sadly this is almost the last chapter if this SERIES so there is going to be a sequel but when there grown up see ya there!**


	11. Our week together(3-7)-Goodbyes!

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_Mikan Y. (16) Nonoko A. (15) Kitsuneme (17) Nate L. (17) _**

**_Natsume H. (17) Hotaru I. (16) Kokoro Y. (17) Hollie M. (16) _**

**_Youichi Y. (15) Ruka N. (17) Anna Y. (16) Aoi H. (15)_**

**_Tsubasa Y. (18) Rei Y. (23) Ryan C. (17) Yuu T. (17) Sumire S. (16)_**

**We Were Fated to Meet**

_CH: 10_

_Nate's POV:_

It was our third day with Mikan, yesterday we went shopping and bought swimsuits, but since they took so long we couldn't go to the beach, so that was one of our days with Mikan by ourselves wasted. So we then decided we'd go the beach today!

I packed everything I needed my goggles, trunks, spare clothes and coat in case it rained. I went out the door to find Mikan, Hollie and Ryan standing there talking. They faced me and smiled. I nodded and we went to the taxi that was waiting for us. I opened the door since I called shotgun and Mikan sneakily hopped in I scoffed at her actions while she just giggled. I closed the door and went to the sit at the back.

When we arrived we went to the changing rooms, me and Ryan were dressed first. We waited for the girls in front of their changing room and when they came out… I blushed I saw Mikan wearing a two piece the top part red and the short-shorts orange.

She smirked and said "like what you see" I looked at her and said "I should say that to you too!" I walked away and went to get a space to sun bathe. We lay down and watched to the ocean.

**Mikan's POV:**

I broke the intense silence by saying "Why don't we go for a swim!" I dragged Hollies and we splashed in the water Hollie then said "Mikan don't go too far remember what happened last time!" I couldn't hear her I was too far the current was pulling me out I started panicking and looking for Nate "HELP! NATE! HOLLIE! RYAN! HELP ME!" I screamed I saw only water until I felt someone pulling me it was Nate.

When we were in the shallow end I was coughing out water and Nate carried me he looked calm at first but that changed when he took a deep breath "YOU IDIOT DIDN'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME DON'T EVER SCARE ME OR THEM EVER AGAIN!" I started crying and nodding. He pulled me into an embrace and asked if I was hungry, I nodded and he and Ryan went to get us drinks.

Hollie wrapped me up in her towel and hugged me, and then two boys came to us they smirked and said "Hey ladies you free want to go on a drive with us?" I was about to speak until "No, there too busy with us" the boys kissed their teeth and walked away, not before Nate grabbed one by his collar and said "Go near them again and you'll be swimming with the fish" The boy nodded for his dear life and ran off.

They handed our drinks and we asked if we could go home they said yes and we left the beach at sunset.

**Ryan's POV:**

The fourth day was karaoke night we booked a room for 2 hours and ordered liquor it was Hollie and Mikan first then me then Nate and Mikan and so on…

We had great fun until Hollie barfed in the toilet that was when we knew we had to go. We left and went to Hollies' room; Mikan helped Hollie change and dragged her to bed. All of us were then too drunk to go to our rooms so we stayed there.

The rest of the night we played truth or dare. I asked Mikan "Truth or dare" "Truth!" I smirked and said slurry "Who will you miss the…. MOST!" she blushed and said "Urh… Eto… N-Nate!" Nate looked at her; Nate was the one who wasn't as drunk as we were, He smiled at her and hugged her saying "I will miss you too, btw I won't forget you!"

**(AN: Okay I'm not bothered to do the other 2 days so here is what they did 5th day: stayed in hollies room 6th day: Choose Mikans Graduation dress!)**

**Nates POV:**

Mikan told us that when we leave her graduation ceremony would be in 6 days, we were sad we couldn't graduate with her, but it wasn't a total loss she was going to see us off today…But she brought _Them._

We were all packed and we all met up at the front gates. Mikan came to me and said to her friends "Guys I'm going with them to the airport" Her friends Nodded except for a certain lad. She went into the taxi with us and sat in between me and Hollie.

We arrived at the airport on time our plane was already here, Mikan walked us to our platform and hugged the two Ryan comforted Hollie and went into the plane. I looked at Mikan and her eyes were already watery she smiled and hugged me tightly and said "I don't want you guys to leave, I won't ever forget you guys… Please make a promise with me!" She looked up to me and I caressed her cheek and said "Okay…"

She smiled and said "Promise we will see each other again, stay the same, never change, send letters… and m-move on…" I was shocked at the last line but smiled and said "I promise" She hugged me once again and pushed me through the gate she waved goodbye and said "I LOVE YOU! I WAS ALWAYS GLAD I MET YOU" I went to my seat and held back my tears. I looked through my window and saw her she looked at me and smiled one last time.

***flashback* (In America)**

"Nate let's take a photo together and we can save it as out phone back ground" I said "that's stupid I'm always going to be with you!" She frowned and said "But what if we were separated and won't see each other oh please~" She did her puppy dog eyes and I sighed and said "Fine!" She smiled took out our phones and took about 50 photos.

***end of flashback***

I'm glad we did that, I wish she took more, I wish I said 'I love you and I'm glad I met you too!' I'm glad of all those times we had together good and bad, but one thing for sure _We Were Fated to Meet._

**AN: hope you liked it im in tears right now but alternative ending is coming soon and so is Series 2**


	12. Together Again!

**We Were Fated to Meet**

**_Mikan Y. (16) Nonoko A. (15) Kitsuneme (17) Nate L. (17) _**

**_Natsume H. (17) Hotaru I. (16) Kokoro Y. (17) Hollie M. (16) _**

**_Youichi Y. (15) Ruka N. (17) Anna Y. (16) Aoi H. (15)_**

**_Tsubasa Y. (18) Rei Y. (23) Ryan C. (17) Yuu T. (17) Sumire S. (16)_**

**We Were Fated to Meet**

_CH: 10a_

**Nates POV:**

Mikan told us that when we leave her graduation ceremony would be in 6 days, we were sad we couldn't graduate with her, but it wasn't a total loss she was going to see us off today…But she brought _Them._

We were all packed and we all met up at the front gates. Mikan came to me and said to her friends "Guys I'm going with them to the airport" Her friends Nodded except for a certain lad. She went into the taxi with us and sat in between me and Hollie.

We arrived at the airport on time our plane was already here, Mikan walked us to our platform and hugged the two Ryan comforted Hollie and went into the plane. I looked at Mikan and her eyes were already watery she smiled and hugged me tightly and said "I don't want you guys to leave, I won't ever forget you guys… Please make a promise with me!" She looked up to me and I caressed her cheek and said "Okay…"

She smiled and said "Promise we will see each other again, stay the same, never change, send letters… and this time when we meet again lets... s-stay together…" I was shocked at the last line but smiled and said "I promise" She hugged me once again and pushed me through the gate she waved goodbye and said "I LOVE YOU! I WAS ALWAYS GLAD I MET YOU" I went to my seat and held back my tears. I looked through my window and saw her she looked at me and smiled one last time. As the plane took off she ran with it I could see her tears falling when she couldn't run further she cupped her hands and mouthed 'NATE I LOVE YOU' It touched my heart and I tried to hold off the tears.

_5 months later..._

**Mikans POV:**

I kept sending dream messages to Nate, but to no avail he didn't answer, I looked at Hotaru and told her I couldn't handle it, she knew what I meant and she sighed "Mikan are you sure you know what you're doing *I nod* okay, don't forget Natsume!" I pouted and she got the hint "FINE! Don't blame me if he doesn't agree I will TORTURE HIM!" I smiled and packed up my stuff. I teleported to my uncles office, I needed permission first. I walked in and he said "It's time Mikan... GO! Go and get NATE!" I smiled and teleported to the nearest airport to buy my one-way ticket.

**Nates POV:**

I woke up panting and sweating, so I walked around the campus. I saw the gate was open and then thought 'Mikan I'm coming' and I ran throught the gate not regretting what I did and knowing I couldn't turn back now. I ran to the airport and bought a 2-way ticket, just in case.

_couple of hours... _

I walked up to a bench to rest from my flight and waited for my next plane to arrive then "Flight from Tokyo has arrived, flight to Tokyo is delayed for the next 10 minutes!" I sighed and rested, until a figure with long, waist length, brunette hair sat down she wore shades and a hat. She reminded me of Mikan, because of her polka-dot bag, it looked a lot like the one I gave to Mikan for her birthday but that could've been a coincidence. After a few minutes of glaring at the look-alike "The flight to Tokyo and America are ready to go" And the girl stood up dropping her phone.

I went down to pick it up and when I went up I hit her head, knocking off the girls shades and hat, it was... MIKAN!

**Mikans POV:**

I came out of the plane and looked for a bench to sit on to wait for my next flight, I was beat so I saw an empty space near a dark blue haired stranger. So I pulled my suitcase with me to sit down. I looked at the figure and he looked a lot like... No, just a coinkidink. The stranger kept glaring at me and made me uncomfortable, so I scooged up on my side.

The intercom beeped and said "Flight to America has arrived" and I jumped up forgetting I put my phone in my pocket it dropped, I was such a clutz I went to pick it up, but so did the stranger so we hit heads. My hat flew off and I dropped my shades then I saw... NATE!

I gaped for a bit and so did he, he kept staring and I kept gawking until he said "Close your mouth you're attracting flies baka!" I smiled and teared up. I fell onto my knees and cried more. He was shocked and asked "Hey... Mikan don't cry Im here now aren't I?" I smiled wider and jumped onto him, causing us to fall onto the floor.

**Nates POV:**

I was so happy seeing Mikan again, even if she surprised me with her various emotions in our reunion, after our long embrace I asked "Miss me?" and she then attacked my lips. When she stopped I growled, since I was annoyed, she giggled and said "does that answer your question?" and she continued. I smiled and then we went on a flight back to America. She told me that she, well Hotaru, dumped Natsume and that on the way here she found a song called 'We were fated to meet' (**AN: No such thing sadly ;A:)**I smiled and then said "It's exactly what happened to our lives" and she smiled "I like that '_We Were Fated To Meet' _has a nice ring to it doesn't it and she giggled.

I carried her bridal style and she just playfully punched me "Nate!" and then she hugged me "I missed you!" I smirked and said "I missed you too _Polka!"_

_What happened when HOTARU dumped Natsume..._

**Hotarus POV:**

While the baka left I called Hyuuga he answered "What Imai?" I smirked "I have something to tell you come here no questions Hyuuga or i'll charge you to pay the same amount the baka owes me which is 1'000'000 rabbits" and I hung up before he could answer.

_10 miutes..._

I heard a knock and opened it to Hyuuga, I told him to sit down. He complied and said "So whats the big deal calling me here... Don't tell me you need to confess to me?" He smirked so I hit him with me Ultimate baka canon, which I was saving for the baka, but this was the most appropriate time. I told him "No, It's about you and... Mikan" Hyuuga tensed up.

I smirked, now it was my turn, "Now don't get angry or I will charge you for whatever or whoever you hurt or break!" He looked at me annoyingly and said "Okay... Now tell me!" I quickly said it like tearing off a plaster "mikanwantstodumpyouandshelefttogotoamerictofindna te!" He looked at me confusingly and I said it AGAIN "Mikan wants to dump you and she left to go to America to find Nate!" His eyes widened; then changed to pain; then anger and finally emptiness. I then wondered if Mikan made the right choice. The first time this happened everything was chaos.

I then shooed him away and realised... 'Mikan you have to come back NOW!'

**AN: CLIFF HANGER end of WE WERE FATED TO MEET! Find out what happens to Mikan, Nastsume and the gang in the next series! PS. I don't know if it will be NatexMikan or NatsumexMikan... **


End file.
